worldofandariafandomcom-20200215-history
Session 37
=June 20th, 2019 - Death to the Black Wyrmspeaker= Death to the Black Wyrmspeaker The session began as the party determined they needed to be quick and take out Rezmir and the Night Wizard before the two fled from the thunderous sounds of the battle with Selwyn. From the tentative alliance with their old sorcerer turned cultist they had Selwyn show them which chamber was Rezmir’s, and which was the Night Wizard’s. The group huddled around the door to the Wyrmspeaker’s room and Rufus easily picked the complex lock on the smallfolk sized door. Rachen burst into the room first with Rufus and Lachlan behind him. The room was a luxurious chamber for one with an extravagant bed, armoire, large rug, and a desk with a massive chest that Rezmir herself was sitting at. Around the corners of the room were Rezmir’s four personal black guard drakes who immediately stood at the parties entrance, as did the Wyrmspeaker herself. However, she stood, drew her magical greatsword, but waited a moment watching the group. Rachen was puzzled momentarily at the hesitation of the dragonborn and her guard drakes, until the rug the three were standing on rose up and enveloped them. The magical rug of smothering violently rolled them around trying to suffocate them, and then Rezmir attacked. First, after recognizing Alburt just outside the room she fired a magical bolt his way, and Alburt responded by detonating a fireball in the middle of the room. The fireball definitely hurt the Wyrmspeaker and greatly injured her drakes, in addition it destroyed most of the wooden furniture in the room. The remains of the furniture was burning, but the magic-laden ice walls just glistened in the light, not melted or damaged whatsoever. To regain control of the situation, Rezmir created an area of magical darkness just inside the room, such that those remaining outside couldn’t see in. Lachlan and Rufus escaped from the rug, but Rachen and his heavy armor were unable to do so as the battle erupted. Lachlan stepped in with his bladesong swinging as was able to duel Rezmir, parrying most of her greatsword attacks, while Thia and Rufus tried to maneuver out of the darkness. ''And inside the room closer to Rezmir. Cadmus thought quickly, pulled out his newly acquired magical spear ''Dragongleam, and spoke the command word etched on it. The spear erupted with magical daylight and destroyed the darkness. It wasn’t long after until Rezmir fell to a final arrow from Thia. When that death arrow blew through the Wyrmspeaker’s neck her entire body erupted in fire and smoldered down to ash. All that remained was her Black Dragon Mask and her magical greatsword. The Snow Wizard The group agreed Rachen would best use the greatsword, but after he picked it up he immediately felt the evil intelligence within it. He could not detect its intentions, and wasn’t sure if he would keep the weapon or perhaps give it to someone to safeguard it, like Lady Silverhand. Lachlan used an identify spell to figure out what properties the Black Dragon Mask held beyond what Alburt and Selwyen knew about it - that it was used to influence black dragons. The group decided to let Thia take the mask, being that she could make best use of it with her dragons, and she put it in her pack. She would need some time to attune herself to its magics. Finally, the group broke into Rezmir’s personal treasure chest that contained the significant amount of gems and coins that she had clearly been skimming from the cult’s hoarding operation. Once the group had distributed most of the treasure and filled their bag of holding with the rest, Selwyn then led the group to the nearby room of the Night Wizard Rath Modar, whose door was curiously unlocked. The group burst insider with Rachen in the lead and found a very different room. A small bed in the corner and an armoire were the only normal furniture, the rest of the room had bookshelves and multiple lecterns spread throughout the room with various books and vials atop them. Four gargoyle statues stood in opposite corners of the room. The icy floor was covered with a number of animal furs and rugs, and the ceiling was covered with dozens of decayed horse skulls. In front of one of the lecterns reading a massive old book was the black robed Night Wizard, and just like Azbara Jos this wizard had necromantic symbols tattooed on his forehead. The Night Wizard barely looked up from his book when the group entered, and as they rushed forward two of the gargoyles closest to the doorway came to life and attacked them. Thia shot at the wizard and he cast a spell creating a shimmering magical sphere around him. Lachlan fired magic missiles at him, but they were totally stopped by the magic barrier, which the party wizards deduced was a globe of invulnerability. Before the melee attackers from the party could get past the gargoyles, Rath raised a magical staff and created a wall of fire from one end of the room to the other. Even though the wizard had protected himself from all the magic damage from the party, they had plenty of physical damage, and Thia once again struck the killing arrow. Unlike Rezmir who died in a fiery immolation, when Thia killed the Night Wizard he instantly transformed into snow and crumbled to the ground. Lachlan had heard of such magics before, and declared this was not in fact the true Rath Modar, but a magical simulacrum. A higher level spell that none of the party wizards could yet cast, but it created a totally independent magical clone. Alburt could not contain his excitement as he retrieved the powerful staff of fire from the pile of snow, greatly increasing his ability to fireball things. The last thing that occurred was Rufus stabbing Selwyn for betraying them, and Thia told Elysian to eat. And so, that is where the session ended, with the party having cleared the lower courtyard of cultists and preparing themselves for their greatest challenge yet - defeating an adult white dragon within the bowels of the cloud castle’s iceberg core. It was nearing midday of the one hundred and forty sixth day since the raid on Greenest. Click Here for the Next Session Category:EpicCampaign Category:Journal